Tell me What you Think About Love
by MissGoldenAngel
Summary: Kaoru is writing a text at school. What is it about? Yaoi, twincest. HikaXKao. Originally written in portuguese.


**Hi everyone! I hope you're not tired of my fics, because there's another one here. It's Kaoru's POV again, because I really like it. It's fluffy and I enjoyed writing it.**

**Twincest yaoi, if you're not into this, go back to the other page.**

**I always need to remember you that I do not own Ouran, even though I think you already know that.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me What you Think About Love

Today is so boring… I can't believe that I'm in this classroom even with that perfect weather outside. If it were a holiday I would be at the beach… it's better stop dreaming and listen to the teacher:

"Today I want you to write a composition about love. I hope you'll be sincere."

Love? I bet that only some of us know what's this. Even I don't know how to write my thoughts about love… oh! What will Hikaru write? Will he think about me? Of course I will think about what I feel for him as inspiration to this text.

"You can start writing." says the teacher after giving us the papers.

I'll begin like this:

_It's so difficult to explain what's love, this__ paradoxical feeling that makes us laugh even if we're crying, that confuses our senses, but keeps us ready to act. Being in love can be great, but can also make you suffer, specially if it's an unrequited love._

_Nowadays, I'm very satisfied wi__th love, because the person I Iove the most also loves me. It's not that there aren't problems in our relationship, it's the other way around, there's always someone trying to put an end on our romance… maybe it's because we make a completely different couple. But I don't care, when we love, we always stay by the loved person's side, we protect and take care of each other and, above all, we don't worry about what the others are saying and we're not afraid of showing this, because a forbidden love is better than no love at all. _

Can I write these things? I mean, nobody knows that Hikaru and I are really dating… I hope the teacher won't find out. But, even so, I'll keep writing! Actually it's good to put this on a paper, because I can let my feelings flow. I still need to finish the text!

_As I write this, I think more and more about the person I love. I just need to hear the word 'love' to think about this person. The feeling between us is so strong that overcome all the other kinds of love. It's like anybody had never been connected by such a great bond._

I hope anybody else will read this, the teacher won't show the texts to everybody, will she?

Hikaru is writing a lot… I want to read his text! He always says beautiful things to me, things that look like poems… forget these thoughts and keep writing!

_And even if it's a__ different love, it's pure and true and it'll overcome any obstacles. But what I feel is just one of the many ways of loving. There's the platonic love, the motherly love, the fatherly love, the brotherly love (this one I know very well), and many others._

_A lot of people mistake physical attraction with love, but these are different things__. There's love without attraction and vice versa. Of course these things are better when they're together, like a single feeling. I don't know how some people can be attracted to someone without loving this person, because for me, physical attraction is a love consequence. Maybe I think like that because it happened to me, during a long time I didn't realize that I loved a person, but this love was growing so much that I really started desiring this person and that's how I realized that I was in love._

If one of our customers read this, I would be in trouble, they would realize very fast that I'm talking about Hikaru. But I don't care! I have to use this opportunity to open my heart.

"Your time is finishing. Put your names on the papers and hand in your texts." the teacher's voice made me jump, I was completely lost in my mind.

I guess my text is good enough, I'll give it to her now. The bell is ringing, we can finally get out of this classroom.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I'm with my brother on the back seat of our limousine. Why is he closing the window that separates us from the driver? He is kissing me! Hmm, it's so good…

"I wanted to do this since our last class…" he says, almost whispering.

"R-really?" I can barely think right now, that's why he can control me when he wants to.

"Really!" he is laughing! "And don't worry… it'll be even better when we get home."

As always, I blushed after hearing his words. But the worst is that I can't wait to get home and know what he wants to do… I'm becoming a pervert!

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The next day, in the classroom:**

What am I going to eat for lunch today? Whatever, today I'll know if the teacher liked my text.

"Good morning!" she sounds happy. "I read everything you wrote and I'll let you know your grades. I really liked your texts, but just two people in this classroom received an A+. They wrote something perfect with a lot of feelings."

I hope it's not me... or else everybody will want to read it… she is giving me the text now… oh no! I think I'm going to pass out! It's the first time that I didn't like an A+.

"How cute, Kaoru! Was it you who get an A+?" Renge is already yelling beside me. "And who else got it?"

"Congratulations for your grade, Hikaru." Haruhi spoke so loud… everybody heard her.

"Oh! That's great! Both of you got the best grades!" there are a lot of girls around my table now.

"Hey, Renge! Come back with my lesson!" I'll not allow her to read it.

**x-x-x-x-x**

I bet everybody has already read it now… and I don't even know what Hikaru wrote.

"Hikaru, were you thinking about Kaoru when you did this text?" one of the girls asks him.

"Of course, he's the person I love the most." my brother is hugging me, did he have to say such a thing?

I need to come up with an idea… now I know! I'll use this opportunity to promote the host club.

"Hikaru, they couldn't have read what we wrote, my love is only for you…" maybe I'm a little confused, but I still can make one of those brotherly love scenes.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" even the teacher is squealing... that's why she didn't care about this mess.

**x-x-x-x-x**

That confusion is over... now I'm on my bed and I can rest for a while.

"Kaoru, our day was so messy that I didn't have time to read your text…" Hikaru says as he looks for my backpack.

"Will you let me read yours?"

"It can be." he answers and give me the paper. I'm going to let him read my lesson.

I'll know now why he got such a good grade. He really wrote beautiful things. But the best is in the end, he wrote a wonderful poem… I knew he would do something like that.

"I finished." I tell him, waiting until he finishes too. "It's really very good."

"So is yours. But tell me: did you think about me to write this?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, all the time…" I can't believe that I'm blushing again!

"When you said: _'As I write this, I think more and more about the person I love.'_ were you talking about me?" he keeps asking.

"Yes... and you? Were you thinking about me?" if he says 'no' I'll jump through this window.

"Me? Of course, specially when I was writing the poem." he's getting closer to me.

"That's nice…" I smile as he kisses me.

One of those passionate kisses that always happen between us. I just want today to be as good as yesterday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think about it? Is it good or bad? I want to say that I love your reviews, they're a****lways nice. You should review if you want me to write other fics. **

**Ps.: Does anybody want to RP twincest? I'm looking for someone who wants to be Hikaru. **


End file.
